Kicked Out
by omigoditschriscolfer
Summary: What if Blaine had been kicked out for being gay? Branches off from somewhere in between NON and BTW. Three-shot turned IDK-how-long-shot  ? . R&R, plz!
1. Kicked Out

**A/N: Kicked Out is back! Sorry I deleted it before, I just didn't want to have irregular updates. Story starts in between Night of Neglect and Born This Way, because both boys are still at Dalton but are together when it starts.**

**Will be updated once a week (Today, November 10th; next Thursday, Nov. 17th; and the Thursday after that, the 24th) and is a three-shot. I am in Canada, Eastern time. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, sadly. **

**Chapter 1: Kicked Out**

As Blaine sat down for dinner with his family, he started getting nervous. He'd promised himself he'd come out. His sister he wasn't worried about,—a majority of her friends at Rockland Prep were lesbians—it was his father. Jonathan Anderson was an _extremely_ homophobic man, and having a gay son wasn't going to change that.

"Blaine, why are you so fidgety?" Marissa asked, looking at her older brother's left hand—it was twirling a toothpick in circles rhythmically—after they had finished eating.

As an answer, Blaine shook his head and put his head in his hand—nearly poking his eye with the toothpick. The dark-haired boy stood up suddenly and looked around the small table.

The movement attracted his parents' attention. They looked up from their conversation (from what he could pick up, about their stock market investments), making Blaine even more nervous.

"Uh, I have a—an announcement to, uh, make," Blaine stuttered. He cleared his throat, regretting the extra dessert he'd eaten. He felt like he was going to throw up all over the table.

"I, er, found someone... special, recently." He figured if he worded it that way, it might not have to pour out all at once.

"Oh, congratulations, Blaine," his mother applauded. "What's her name?"

"That's the thing," he said, looking down as he spoke. "I'm in love with someone at my school. I'm gay."

Blaine looked at his father, whose look changed from shock to, disappointment, to anger.

"Out," his father said sternly. "Now."

"What?" Blaine hissed slightly. "What did I do? I didn't choose this. I've been this way ever since I was born, dad. What would you have done if I had been born with cerebral palsy? Put me up for adoption because I was different?" he ranted. His father waved his questions off and pulled a grocery bag out from under the sink.

"Here," he said. "Take it. Whatever you can fit in here and carry with you otherwise is yours. You have five minutes, starting now."

Blaine ran upstairs and grabbed the first things he could think of—an old t-shirt, sweatpants, his wallet, and his Dalton uniform. He had his iPhone in his pocket,—dead, unfortunately—but couldn't find the charger. He came to a quick conclusion. Kurt had the same phone, so he didn't need his own for now.

He found his car keys and shoved them in his pocket, flinching when his father yelled at him from downstairs that his time was up.

The Anderson in question was waiting by the front door for his son. Blaine ran down the stairs, but was stopped at the door.

"Keys," Jonathan ordered, holding his hand out expectantly.

"What? That car is mine; you bought it for me for my birthday last year!"

"And now I'm reclaiming it for Marissa. You can walk to wherever you're going."

Blaine sifted through his pockets for his keys, finding a pair of loose $20 bills and a half-eaten pack of gum in the process. "Here," he growled, throwing the house key and car key at his father, keeping the rest on the ring—his dorm key from Dalton, his locker key (Dalton had weird lockers with a combo _and_ a key), and assorted friends' dorm/house keys. He also kept the tiny lion charm Kurt had given him.

"Thank you. Now, out."

Blaine ran through the rain (how dramatic that there was a lightning storm at this time) with his bag in hand, determined to get to Kurt's house before it got too dark out.

One could only tell that the short boy was crying by his red eyes. The tears were indistinguishable because of the heavy rain, and his face was otherwise composed.

Once Blaine reached the house, he knocked on the door quietly. Finn opened the door, his mouth stuffed full of strawberry Pop-Tarts.

"Blaine?" he questioned. "What're you doing here?"

"Can—can I come in?" Blaine choked.

Finn jumped back from the door and let the curly-haired boy inside, looking a little flustered. The curls in question were soaked and dripping all over the carpet, so Finn went to get a towel.

"Kurt! Come downstairs for a minute!" he yelled before putting a hand on the much shorter boy's shoulder and leaving.

"Ugh, Finn, wha...?" Kurt's question trailed off as he saw who was at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at his soaked boyfriend, and ran down the stairs without thinking. Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug, not caring that he was getting his designer clothes completely soaked.

Finn came back with a towel—straight from the dryer, the boy was smart when he tried—and handed it awkwardly to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine sniffled, pulling away from Kurt to dry himself off.

"Uh, no problem,"

"Got kicked out," Blaine explained quietly. "Needed a place to stay. This is the first place I could think of."

"You can stay in my room with me. I'm sure Carole won't mind. My dad, however, is a different story," Kurt said, realizing the fact as he said it.

**A/N: This is absolutely _no_ different than the last time I posted it. R&R, please! (Word count- 858)**


	2. Convincing

**A/N This is not going to follow Glee canon much. Just sayin'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I just don't have that kind of power over Ryan Murphy.**

**Chapter 2: Convincing**

"No."

"Why?" Kurt had been begging his father to let Blaine—who was in the shower at the moment—stay in his room instead of on the couch for the night. Kurt had some good reasons, namely that the curly-haired boy needed someone with him for the night for comfort and that he just plain shouldn't be left alone after what he'd gone through.

"Because I am your father and I say so," Burt concluded. He reached up and grabbed a box of cookies from the kitchen pantry, aiming to eat one or two before Finn devoured them all.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's insane! After what he went through, I would _never_ take advantage of him like that, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want that right now, anyways." Kurt took the box of cookies from his father, grabbing one and then setting the box itself back in the cupboard.

Kurt looked his father in the eye. "Please, dad? Blaine needs someone with him right now, and I know he came here for a reason. Wes' house is, like, a twenty minute walk from his house, but he decided to trek all the way here, which is an extra half hour. This might sound a little selfish, but he needs me. Please, dad, just one night?"

"Fine. But you're keeping the door open."

Kurt tackle-hugged his father, squeaking a "Thank you!" into his ear before going upstairs to tell Blaine that he didn't have to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kurt whispered, shaking Blaine's shoulders once the movie they were watching ended. "Movie's over. We can go back upstairs and go to bed now."<p>

"Mmhm," the shorter boy mumbled, his dark curls still a little damp from the shower.

"Come on, sleepyhead, it's bedtime." Kurt got up off of the couch, leaving Blaine's left side bare. The Warbler muttered a complaint, but followed his boyfriend up the stairs to the bedroom. His face looked shockingly similar to that of when he'd woken up after the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, but it was probably just because he was so tired.

"G'night," Blaine mumbled, laying down on Kurt's bed beside the boy himself. The diva just giggled and kissed him on the forehead, letting Blaine curl up under his arm and fall asleep.

A few minutes later, Kurt was almost completely asleep. Before he could drift off into oblivion, though, he felt Blaine move. Strange; he hadn't been like this before—but then again, Blaine had been drunk the last time they'd slept in the same bed. The smaller boy kicked again. And again. _This is going to be __a long night,_ Kurt thought, burying his face in Blaine's curls in an attempt to block out the light from the hallway (it was most likely coming from Finn's room, as the football player almost always stayed up late playing video games). The brunette sighed, and started absentmindedly rubbing circles into Blaine's back.

After a while, the kicking died down to just a little shift every now and then. Good. Now Blaine was calm enough to not disturb his sleep.

As Kurt's eyes slipped closed, he saw Carole pass in the hall. She closed the door, seeing that the two were almost completely passed out, and then went to Finn's room to take his X-Box away so he'd go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock.<em>

No response.

_Knock. _"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Kurt? Blaine? You guys awake?"

Finn opened the door cautiously, making sure he didn't see anything he shouldn't. Both Kurt and Blaine were in the bed, fully clothed, but neither were asleep. Instead, they were watching a movie on Kurt's iPad, one headphone each.

"Morning, Finn," Kurt greeted, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Hey. I just came up to tell you that breakfast is ready, if you want any." Finn was standing in the doorway, not knowing if he should stay or leave. He decided on the latter, hoping to get extra bacon and pancakes.

**A/N Short chapter is short, I know! I just kind of have writers block. And school. Review with ideas, if you have any (no, I won't do rated M. Fade to black, maybe, but not the actual 'events')! Also, this might turn into more than a three-shot. (Word count- 681)**


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: I know this is short, but I can't think of anything else at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Hedley. Wish I did, though. **

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_Blaine looked on in horror. His beautiful boyfriend was being beaten by Blaine's father, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Blaine was tied to a chair, hands and feet bound, and had a gag in his mouth to keep him from protesting too loudly. Kurt was bleeding and had at least one broken bone, so there was really no chance of him fighting back. _

_Smack! Smack! Crack!_

_Mr. Anderson had successfully shattered another bone, causing Kurt to scream in pain. _

"_Stop!" Blaine cried as he freed himself from the gag. "Why are you doing this? He never did _anything_ to you. If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!"_

"_You want me to hurt you? Alright, then." Jonathan dropped Kurt, who landed on his broken leg and lost his balance. The brunette dropped to the ground, losing consciousness once his head cracked against the concrete floor of the basement._

_Jonathan sliced the ropes that held his son, grabbing the boy's arm before he could escape. Blaine flailed, trying to wriggle his way out of the man's grasp. _

"_Stop! Let go! Stop, stop, please! No!"_

_Suddenly, Blaine felt a weight on top of him. A small voice whispered in his ear, "Wake up, Blaine, wake up!"_

_Blaine scrunched his eyes closed and then opened them wide again—a trick he'd learned from his mother to wake up from a nightmare. He tried again and..._

"Blaine!" Kurt said frantically. Blaine's eyes flew open, revealing the small-but-stylish bedroom around him.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt put a hand on his boyfriend's cheek, relaxing a little. He sat down farther, revealing the reason Blaine had felt a weight on top of him—Kurt was straddling him, probably to keep him from falling out of the bed and hurting himself.

"Kurt," the dark-haired boy choked, pulling the older boy into a hug. Kurt hugged back, comforting the boy as best he could.

"It's okay, it was only a dream," Kurt whispered. He rolled off of the smaller boy, landing on his back.

Blaine curled up beside him, shaking and crying. Kurt let him grab his shirt, balling it up and completely ruining the soft fabric's shape.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe. Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt whispered. He rubbed small circles into Blaine's back, successfully calming the small boy enough to talk.

"N—not really. But I can't go back to sleep. Not after that."

"Okay. Do you want to watch a movie? Take your mind off of it?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked up to his house, he tried to get the song that had been stuck in his head to go away. Usually, singing it helped to do that. He started singing in a low voice to see if it would work.<p>

_Believe me, it's easy_

_To scream when you're dreaming. _

_And wonder what's under_

_Your bed when you're sleeping._

The irony of the lyrics was immense. The nightmare he'd had on the first night had come back again almost every night since, and he would almost always wake up screaming. Kurt would comfort him as he did the first time, but now he was able to fall asleep again afterwards.

_They beat you, _

_And blame you, _

_For all that you went through, _

_But, hey, it's just another Saturday._

_It's only just another Saturday_

He unlocked the door—there was still a key under the porch, as his parents hadn't thought to get rid of it—and stepped inside. Beside the key rack, there was a single key and a sticky note.

_Blaine,_

_Dad gave me the key for your car. I know you're smart enough to get in here, so I'm giving it back to you. He's going to be furious, but it _is_ your car. Sorry I didn't stand up for you last weekend._

_Love, Marissa._

Blaine smiled and continued singing as he went upstairs to his bedroom and collected a few things he'd forgotten—the charger for his phone, his backpack (he had been in such a rush when he left that he'd forgotten about it), a stash of money he had hidden under his bed, and a few more changes of clothes. The last thing he took was something he wouldn't have if he didn't have his car back—a good-sized box of photos. Most of them were of him and his sister, and every once in a while their cousins. But no parents. They hated being in pictures.

_I love you, _

_I need you,_

_Like a thousand times before._

_Wonder why I'd hate you,_

_But I'm screaming out for more._

Blaine took all of the things downstairs and loaded them in his car. He locked the front door of the house, putting the key back where he'd found it.

_Only wanted your attention _

_At least the pain is our connection_

_But hey, it's just another Saturday_

The car started, and Blaine drove back to Kurt's house quickly.

_Believe me, it's easy,_

_To live between the lines _

_When mommy says sorry _

_Over a thousand times_

Blaine laughed at himself quietly on that line. Marissa had always been more of a mother to him, even though she was a year and a half younger than him. She would always apologize for what their father said about gay people, but their mother always seemed to go along with whatever her husband said.

_They're tired of your cries out_

_You gotta get out of here _

_But hey, it's just another Saturday_

_It's only just another Saturday_

Blaine finished the song here, mostly because he got tackled by Puckerman, who was tossing a football around in the front yard with Finn, as soon as he got out of his car.

"Sorry dude," the boy mumbled, quickly going back to the ball. Blaine laughed under his breath, grabbing the small box of cash he'd had in his hand off of the ground.

"S'alright, no harm done."

**A/N: And that's why they were watching the movie when Finn came upstairs. I know that this is kinda a skip-back from the last chapter, but I had no other way of starting it. The song Blaine sung was _Saturday_ by Hedley. This is only the first half of the song, though. **

**I'm not sure if I'll continue writing this. Probably, but the updates might be a little inconsistent. Anyways, review with any ideas for this (or, if you would like to request a one-shot. Klaine/Brittana, or Pummel friendship, or anything Guardian-verse). I love it when people review; it makes my day! (Word count- 1000)**


	4. 1:43 AM

**A/N: Dear blank, I'm sorry I blanked your blank, but you'd understand if you knew how much beer that I drank. **

**That damn song is STUCK IN MY HEAD. Anyways, if the title doesn't give it away, this is the anniversary of Kurt's mom's death. Klaine ahead. And I just added Klaine to my computer's dictionary. Win.**

**~o0o~**

"Hey, Kurt, are you awake?" Blaine whispered into the dark. He heard a shuffling noise beside him, and Kurt's bedside lamp clicked on. Blaine shielded his eyes from the light with his hand and looked at his boyfriend form across the room. _G__orgeous_, he thought. _Absolutely gorgeous_. The light from the lamp was casting a white aura around Kurt's body, making him look like an angel.**(1) **A very... sad angel.

"What do you want? It's—" he looked at the clock "—one thirty in the morning on a Tuesday. Why are you even awake, Blaine?" Kurt scolded, slightly harsher than usual.

"Look who's talking, bookworm," Blaine shot back sarcastically, noticing the book and flashlight in Kurt's hands.

Kurt sighed and threw down the hardcover—it slid across the floor and stopped by Blaine's "bed"—a sofa brought up from the basement where it was never used.

"Why do you have _Harry Potter_?" he asked when he spotted the cover of _Sorcerers Stone._ "You told me you didn't like it." **(2)**

"I—I wasn't reading it. Open it," Kurt whispered, sounding a bit unsure of what he was saying.

Blaine bent down cautiously and opened the book.

It had been hollowed out, and had a stack of pictures in it. The first was a picture of a young Kurt—he was wearing what had to be the most fashionable kids' clothes at Target available in 2001—and a pretty young woman who had his eyes, hair, and perfect porcelain skin.

"Kurt, is this...?" Blaine sifted through the pictures. All of them had either the young woman and Kurt, her and Burt, or all three of them.

"Yes. That's my mother and me at my eighth birthday party," Kurt said, remembering the picture he'd left on top. "It was the last birthday I had with her before she died, actually."

Blaine stood up and took the book back over to Kurt, but sat on the edge of the bed instead of going back to his own. "Kurt, why are you looking at these?"

Kurt looked at the clock again—it read 1:43. "Because it's been exactly ten years since she died," he whispered.

Blaine didn't take long to get over the shock of hearing that, but he didn't know what to say. He settled for putting his arm around the now-sobbing boy's shoulders and letting him cry into his sweater until he fell asleep. **(3)**

**~o0o~**

Usually, Burt would flip out at Blaine for sleeping in Kurt's bed, but he let it go today considering the circumstances.

"Dad?" Kurt asked quietly as he came downstairs into the kitchen at around 5:00, having somewhat successfully gotten out of bed without disturbing Blaine (the boy had stirred and refused to let him leave, but let Kurt go when he promised that he'd come back). He was still in his pyjamas, and his eyes were red from crying all night.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"Can I stay home today? I honestly don't feel like going anywhere anytime soon," Kurt answered. He sounded like he could break down again at any moment.

"Yeah, sure. Want me to stay with you, or are you okay by yourself?"

"I think I'm fine by myself." Kurt honestly just didn't want anyone to have to deal with his moping all day. The same thing had happened last year—he didn't get any work done at school, and he avoided everyone besides Brittany. She sorta-kinda cheered him up. But there was no Brittany at Dalton; the closest there was was Wes, and he wasn't much help with comfort. Just annoying the hell out of people until they forgot what they were upset about. **(4)**

"I'm gonna go back to bed," Kurt mumbled after halfheartedly finishing a piece of toast. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything productive at all, so he just left the plate on the counter.

"Hey, Kurt?" Burt called from the front entrance before he left for work.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I don't want you to forget that. Ever."

Kurt smiled a little as he walked up the stairs. "I know, Dad. I'll never forget."

**~o0o~**

Blaine couldn't concentrate all morning.

Usually, he spent his first period math class texting Kurt. But Kurt wasn't answering him. At the end of the class, he hung out in the hall until the bell rang and he went down the corridor and into his history class. Still no answer.

Third period was phys-ed for Blaine, but today he was so distracted that when Nick passed him the ball while they were playing soccer, he tripped over it and landed soundly on his face.

"Dude, what's up with you today?" the boy questioned as he helped his teammate up off the ground. "You're our star player and you _tripped over the ball_?" **(5)**

"Sorry," he muttered without really paying attention. He brushed himself off and headed toward the benches in an attempt to spare himself and his team from further injuries.

Instead of going to his dorm room for lunch and his free period like he normally did, Blaine ditched for the afternoon and went to see Kurt. The older boy was asleep when he got there, so Blaine let himself in (Burt had given him a key, since he practically lived there by this point) and went upstairs to their room.

When Blaine entered the room, he realized that Kurt hadn't fallen asleep; he was staring at the ceiling from his place on the bed, still in his pyjamas. The dark-haired boy walked up to his boyfriend, and sat cross-legged on the bed after a moment's hesitation. Kurt shifted and curled up in Blaine's lap, toying with the front cover of the hollowed out book from the night before.

"It was her favourite," Kurt said absentmindedly. His face was dry, but his eyes were red and his voice hoarse from crying earlier. "She would always try to get me to at least try listening to her read it, but I was never interested. So when she died, I kept her pictures in it."

Blaine opened it and looked through the photos, recognizing a few from the night prior. He flipped to one of all three of the Hummels. Kurt was in the middle, around four years old, his mother holding him in one arm and Burt with his arm around the two. It looked like it was a formal picture—there was a solid colour background, and they were dressed relatively nice. But it wasn't stiff like the ones Blaine was used to. They had stupid grins on their faces, as if they were laughing.

Blaine decided to break the silence. "You know I never had any photos of my family like this," he began, shuffling through the pictures again as he spoke. "We were always either so stiff it looked like someone had shoved a pole up our butts, or my parents weren't there."

Kurt looked up from where he currently had his face in the other boy's shirt again. There was a hint of a smile on his face at Blaine's quirky analogy.

"You're lucky, Kurt. Your mom loves you. Mine just treats me like an object—once I graduate, she probably won't even treat me like a son. Just 'another business partner.'" Blaine lowered his head and whispered in Kurt's ear. "I love you just as much as your mom does. Do you want to go see her? I think she'd like that."

Kurt sniffled quietly and nodded his head. He had noticed how Blaine had spoken about Mollie Hummel in a present tense, as if she was still around and just... invisible. Another reminder of just how awesome that boy was. He stood up shakily and nearly fell down again. Blaine got up despite Kurt's protests for him to stay, grabbing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of comfortable jeans from the older boy's dresser. He tossed them to their owner.

"Take a shower and get dressed. No offence, but you look like crap right now."

Kurt let a small giggle escape his lips, causing the other boy to smile. "Can—can you get me something to eat? All I've had all day is a piece of toast at, like, five this morning."

Blaine nodded, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before heading downstairs to make the boy a sandwich (the only thing he knew how to make that was both edible and held no chance of burning the house down).

**~o0o~**

"Hi, Mom," Kurt began after a few seconds of awkward silence. He hadn't known what to say, with Blaine there. His boyfriend. Might as well introduce them.

"Mom, this is Blaine. My boyfriend," he added after a moment's hesitation. Blaine grabbed his hand for support; the boy looked about to cry again.

"Hey, it's okay," Blaine encouraged quietly. He squeezed the hand he held and planted a kiss on the older boy's forehead. "Just do what you would do if I weren't here."

Kurt took a breath and began to talk to his mother—everything from school, home, and snippets of personal life were mentioned, being thrown into the one-way conversation as if his life depended on it.

"I miss you," he said finally. "I wish you were still around. But then again, if you were here then I probably wouldn't be. Thanks, by the way." This confused Blaine, but he let it slide.

"Kurt, we have to go," Blaine said after a few hours of just sitting and talking to Kurt's mother. "We only have half an hour until school ends, and I don't think Finn would like to come home to an empty house when you said you'd be at home."

Kurt finished his rambling, bid his mother a goodbye, then led Blaine back to the car.

"Thanks for this, Blaine," Kurt said quietly as they sat down in his car, Blaine in the driver's seat.

"No problem." He took his boyfriend's hand again. "I'll always be there when you need me, okay?"

Sniffle. "Okay."

"Now," Blaine said, a bit louder this time. "How about some food? All you've eaten today is toast and half a peanut butter sandwich."

Kurt let out a breath of a laugh and nodded, squeezing Blaine's hand before letting go so he could drive. Blaine took this lapse in conversation to ask Kurt something that had been bugging him since he'd first mentioned it.

"You said that you wouldn't be here if your mom was. If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?" Blaine spoke gently, carefully phrasing his words so his boyfriend didn't take it the wrong way. The older boy sighed and looked out the window.

"It was a car accident," he breathed, staring at the DQ across the street. "The same one that paralysed Artie, actually."

"Wait, he's a junior," Blaine recalled. "And you were the same age...?"

"He got held back a year because he missed so much schoolwork after it happened. We're the same age, yes, but he had to redo third grade." Kurt sighed again and rested his head on his Navigator's window.

"I was sitting in the back seat, but the belt was frayed near the bottom and no one noticed. It was dark, and there was a thunderstorm right on top of us. The cab that Artie and his mom were in was being driven by an irresponsible drunk who had turned the headlights off, locked the doors, and hit the gas. We both slammed into a phone pole and knocked out the power in Lima and about half of Westerville for three days." Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, securing himself into a tight little ball.

"I flew forwards when the seat belt snapped, but my mom blocked me from the airbag. The driver's side one was broken, but when she jumped her neck snapped. Died instantly," he whispered. Blaine saw a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away at a red light.

"If she hadn't blocked my path, I would have hit the airbag myself and she would have been perfectly fine. I thank her every time I see her, whether it be in a picture, a memory, or visiting her. I miss her so, _so _much," Kurt sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Blaine pulled up to the house, having been on autopilot the entire way home to focus on Kurt's story, and parked behind his own car.

"Come on, let's go inside. Finn'll be home any minute." Blaine got out, running around the front of the car to help Kurt out. The older boy was still crying when they got upstairs, but he wasn't full on bawling his eyes out, so that was a bit of an improvement.

The two sat back down on the bed, Blaine leaning against the headboard and Kurt in between his legs.

"Thank you," the older boy whispered, snuggling up to his boyfriend. Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear.

"For taking you to see your mom?" he enquired. Kurt shook his head slightly.

"For letting me talk. My dad breaks down and I have to stop if I ever recount it to him," he explained. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter and kissed his hair. He didn't have to say anything; the two were so close that they didn't need words. Right now Blaine was saying _I'll always be there for you,_ and Kurt understood perfectly.

**~o0o~**

**A/N: That song in the first A/N is called "Dear Blank" by Hedley. I am currently obsessed with them. **

**(1) Yes that was a reference to my other story. Sue me, why don't you!**

**(2) That's for all you Blaine-and-Kurt-have-all-the-same-interests-as-their-actors people.**

**(3) In my world, Blainers sleeps in his clothes. Deal with it.**

**(4) Daltonverse!Wes because Canon!Wes would have been useless.**

**(5) Again, Daltonverse because I dunno if Canon!Blaine plays soccer (football to everyone but good 'ol North America. Who even _invented _American English? It's more complicated than any other language _ever,_ and it makes no sense at all.).**

**How in character was I with Blaine and Kurt? I need feedback to improve my writing! On another note, how old do you think I am? What grade/year? And NO CHEATING! I'm taking down the info on my profile page and editing the disclaimer in chapter 2 before I post this. Ha. Ha. Wait for it. HA. (Yes, I just quoted Hannah Montana. Don't judge me.) Also, if you know, PLEASE don't spoil it. I just want to see how advanced my writing is.**

**Okay, you can ignore this if you don't like/have never heard of Hedley. One of the songs on their new album (Storms) is called Young. If you listen to it through a headset (the kind that has a built-in mic, like what you get with a cellphone), you can hear a really weird sound effect before and during both "Another zombie coming back to life" parts. The cellphone headset screws with the audio if you use it on an iPod, giving emphasis on the electric guitar and/or piano parts and getting rid of the main vocals completely. You can very faintly hear Jake singing, and that's just because it accidentally got recorded into whichever instrument he was closest to, so it's not edited. Either that or it's completely distorted. I think it's because the headphones were meant to be used with a phone, but IDK. This somehow makes it so you can hear every sound effect and instrument—the backing vocals, drums, guitar, and piano, but somehow not the bass. **

**And I just realized that ramble made absolutely _no_ sense, about three months after I wrote it. (Yes, I've had this story for quite a while now. I'm trying to finish the next chapter before I post this one, though)**

**I'm going to get in trouble for doing this during health class, but I don't really care. I'm at the back of the class anyways. Literally—my desk is about three and a half feet from the back wall, and the side is about 4 inches from the other one. My choice. **

**Also, this chapter is way longer than usual as an apology.  
><strong>

**This is officially my longest A/N. Ever. Like 450 words, and it takes up a full page on OpenOffice. Thank you for your time.**


	5. ATV

**A/N: I have no sense for continuity or timelines. This is a filler chapter because I'm out of ideas. I think I'm just going to mark this as complete and add chapters as I come up with them. :D**

**Read on! **

"It's a beautiful day," Kurt sighed as he and Blaine stepped out of the house. It was only March, but the sun was out and it was warm enough to wear shorts and still sweat. The two boys sat on the grass, Blaine planning on sleeping a bit and Kurt propping a book open in his right hand.

"You bet it is," Blaine mumbled, closing his eyes and grabbing Kurt's free hand. The two stayed like this for about half an hour, Kurt lost in Wonderland with Alice and Blaine napping lightly in the sun. At some point, Blaine's head had made it onto Kurt's lap, so the older boy's left hand was now tangled in his boyfriend's curls, springing them around as Blaine slept.

After a while, the front door opened and Finn came bounding down the stairs. Kurt looked up from his book and saw that his brother had a keyring in his hand.

"Oh my god, you have to take me with you," Kurt laughed, dogearing his page and setting the book down. Finn smiled and made his way to the garage, a loud engine starting up after a moment as Kurt woke Blaine up.

"Blaine," Kurt giggled, shaking the boy's shoulder, "wake up."

Blaine mumbled and opened his eyes, smiling a bit when he saw Kurt's face. Kurt smiled back and kissed his forehead, pulling the younger boy up to his feet.

Finn was grinning madly as he drove an ATV out of the garage, the engine roaring louder without walls to block the noise.

"You coming, Blaine?" he shouted over the noise. Kurt pulled his boyfriend over to the vehicle and climbed on, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. Blaine looked a bit scared.

"I don't trust you not to kill me, Finn," he said. Both brothers rolled their eyes.

"Blaine, we're only going around the house," Kurt tried. Blaine crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Fine, dude. Your loss," Finn called as him and Kurt sped away.

Finn didn't go as fast as he usually did, mostly because he turned slower with a passenger. He felt Kurt laughing against his back. They went around the house a few times before Kurt told him to stop again.

"Get off," Kurt ordered when they came to a halt in front of the house again. Finn dismounted and went back inside for a drink while Kurt called to his boyfriend.

"Blaine! Come here!" he yelled, running a hand through his mussed up hair. Blaine stood up from where he was seated on the porch and walked over to the bike.

"Get on. I promise I won't kill you," Kurt added when Blaine got stubborn again. "I love you too much to risk it."

Blaine hesitated a bit before he climbed on.

"Hold on to me," Kurt said. "If you don't, I guarantee you'll fall off."

Blaine did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. His grip tightened when the bike began moving.

Kurt drove slow, not because of handling but because he didn't want to scare Blaine. The younger boy's head was buried in his shoulder and his arms were a bit too tight around Kurt's waist, but he didn't mind. After a few minutes, Blaine's grip slackened and he peered up. A small smile crossed his face.

They went around the house for a few minutes before Kurt stopped on the front lawn and turned the bike off. Finn was leaning against the door with a huge smile and three bottles of water, one half empty. He threw Blaine the two full ones, the younger boy catching them with ease. He handed one to Kurt and opened his own, the older boy drinking half and then pouring a bit in his hand to splash on his face.

"That was surprisingly enjoyable," Blaine admitted, leaning back and sipping his water. Kurt laughed.

"I'm glad you thought so," he smiled. Blaine drained the rest of his water and tossed the empty bottle at Finn, who fumbled a bit but caught it between his elbow and his ribs. All three boys broke out in laughter.

"Why are we so giggly?" Finn managed around a mouthful of chuckles, making his way over to the bike. Blaine shrugged.

"The weather, I guess. It's making us really happy," he said.

"Well I'm perfectly fine with that," Kurt laughed. He turned and, checking to make sure his bottle of water was sealed, tickled Blaine in the ribs. Finn's smile almost split his face in half when the younger boy began gasping for air between giggles, begging for his boyfriend to stop.

Finn snuck up behind Kurt and picked him up, throwing the shorter boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Blaine caught his breath and failed miserably at hiding his laugh. He jumped off the ATV and stood a few feet away from it, almost on the ground with laughter. Kurt was flailing, attempting to kick his brother in the head, but still in a fit of giggles. Finn dropped him on the ground beside Blaine, who straddled his boyfriend's waist and pinned him to the ground.

"I'm not the only ticklish one here," he commented when Kurt began shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Blaine poked him in the stomach repeatedly as Finn pinned his older brother's arms above his head.

"Stop!" Kurt wheezed, trying to wiggle out of his brother's grip. Blaine pulled the boy's shirt up to his ribs and kept tickling him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Burt interrupted from the kitchen window. Finn looked up and smiled.

"Tickle war!" he laughed, still holding Kurt's wrists. Burt shook his head and backed away from the window. A few seconds later he came out the front door, holding a plate of sandwiches in one hand. Carole followed him with a jug of orange juice and a stack of plastic cups.

"Food!" Finn jumped up and stole half a sandwich off of the plate, leaving Kurt unrestrained. The older boy immediately flipped himself on top of his boyfriend and fled behind his father.

"Man up," Finn mumbled through a mouthful of bread. Kurt smacked him in the head—"Ow!"—and poured himself a glass of juice.

Blaine laughed again and stood up, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. The older boy took a sip of his drink, sighing when his boyfriend stole the cup and drank half of it.

"You are _such_ a five-year-old," Kurt teased. Blaine smiled sarcastically as Finn pretended to choke.

"Mom? Can you take me to the dentist? 'Cause these two are so sweet they're giving me cavities."

Carole punched her son in the shoulder—"What is it, hit Finn day?"—and laughed.

"It's a nice day. Deal with the sweet."

Finn pouted. "It might be a bit easier if I had Rachel..." he mumbled.

"Well she's out of town," Kurt stated, stealing his juice back. That seemed to be the end of the conversation.

Finn finished his third sandwich and fled inside, returning a few seconds later with a plastic frisbee. Blaine grinned and ran to the other side of the lawn, catching the disc easily in one hand.

"Kurt! Catch!" the younger boy called, throwing him the frisbee. Kurt ducked and just barely missed getting smacked in the forehead.

Kurt smiled evilly and chased his boyfriend around the house. Blaine may be stronger, but Kurt was definitely faster.

"Payback!" Kurt giggled, grabbing Blaine's waist and knocking him down. Finn watched the two of them, both fighting but neither one winning the half tickle, half wrestling battle.

Kurt finally pinned Blaine to the ground, hands on his shoulders and one knee as close to his groin as possible without hurting him. Both of them were laughing their asses off until Finn pulled his brother up again. He didn't last long, though. Pretty soon all three boys were clutching stitches in their sides and gasping for air.

"Okay," Kurt managed, "I think that's enough."

Blaine and Finn both nodded. Once they had caught their breath, Finn went back inside and Blaine rolled over to Kurt.

"Hey," the older boy mumbled. His eyes were closed and his head was resting on his hands.

"Hey," Blaine responded, putting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled.

"Am I a good pillow?" he asked. Blaine nodded once and stared up at his boyfriend.

"Perfect."

"Glad you think so," Kurt stated.

Neither boy knew when they fell asleep, but the next thing they knew they were being shaken awake by Carole and herded inside for dinner. They finished their food quickly, retreating upstairs when they were done as it was getting colder out.

"I'm taking a shower," Kurt announced, poking his head out of his bathroom. Blaine nodded from his place on the floor (he'd found a bag of marbles a few weeks ago and fiddled around with them when he got bored).

"So am I," he mumbled, "but when you get out, because I'm too tired to get up."

Kurt laughed and pulled his boyfriend to his feet. "You are the king of procrastination. If you don't shower now, you'll never get around to it. Come on."

Blaine sighed and followed Kurt into the bathroom, peeling his shirt off. Kurt turned the water on and undressed himself as well. They were comfortable enough around each other that this was nothing.

Burt had given them a short talk about knowing that they were teenagers, that they were hormonal and they couldn't do anything about it. He'd made one rule: They could do whatever they want, just don't do it while anyone's home. He didn't really mind if they showered together or slept in the same bed, not anymore.

Kurt stepped into the shower, followed immediately by Blaine. The two washed themselves quickly, fighting for the water at one point but laughing it off.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as they stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and kissed Kurt quickly. Kurt kissed him back and pulled him back to the bedroom, both boys shaking their hair out.

Blaine checked the clock and fell back onto Kurt's bed, still in only a towel. Kurt threw him a pair of underwear which he pulled on, discarding the towel on a chair beside the bed. He never slept in much else.

"Move over," the older boy ordered once he had gotten dressed in a white t-shirt and his own boxer shorts. Blaine made a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan in protest before Kurt just shoved him out of the way long enough to lay down.

Blaine smiled and cuddled up next to his boyfriend, using his chest as a pillow again.

"I can hear your heart," Blaine mumbled quietly.

Kurt found Blaine's hand and brought it up to rest on his stomach. The younger boy's finger began tapping a slow rhythm.

"Like that," he whispered. He started humming a four-note pattern along to the beat of his tapping.

"Goodnight," Kurt muttered when Blaine stopped humming and tapping. The younger boy smiled and fell asleep, listening to the steady rhythm of Kurt's heart.

**~o0o~**

**A/N: Fluff for the sake of fluff. :D **

**This actually happened. Mother Nature seems to have developed a multiple personality disorder right now, but it was surprisingly warm all week about a month ago. I got dragged outside and ended up on my ATV, then just sat and watched the clouds. We had a fire too, but I didn't want to write that. It would probably have ended up with Finn burning himself or Kurt going all pyromaniac. **

**Follow me on tumblr! My URL is wavinmyrainbowflag. I post random crap that comes up on my dashboard. :D**

**Reviews are fuel for my brain. And my brain is running on fumes. So please give me ideas?**


End file.
